memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dirgo
Pentaran This page was moved two times in the past year. I slapped a PNA on it, because I'm not convinced StarTrek.com is a valid production source for naming it. Kennelly (talk) 09:34, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I can't speak to Sulfur's reasoning for moving the page, but 1) we do often use StarTrek.com names, which is justified by the admitedly somewhat vaguely worded exceptions allowed here (section 4.1). However, 2) StarTrek.com does not have an article on the Pentaran species, the only source seems to be Dirgo's article, which calls him a Pentaran shuttle pilot. Given that he works at a mining operation in a system called Pentarus, and there's no hints of others of his species or any populations besides the miners in the system, I think the conclusion that his species are called Pentarans is far from certain. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:49, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::The bigger question is... how many of this species did we actually see in the episode in question? If only the one, then it might make sense to call it a day and simply merge this into the character himself. -- sulfur (talk) 17:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I haven't watched the episode in years, but according to the page the only other non-''Enterprise'' character appearing would be Songi, who is definitely not from Pentarus. I actually don't recall them encountering anyone on Pentarus except for the Starfleet rescue team at the end. Kennelly (talk) 20:58, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :No others of his species are seen in the episode. I agree merging into the character seems the best option. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I'd be fine with that. Actually, Picard says he needs to study up on Regalian law before going to the planet, so those might be the inhabitants of Pentarus V. In general, I get the feeling that the planet is not the homeworld of anybody, but just the site of a mining colony. Mislenite seems to be a similar case BTW-name from StarTrek.com, only one indivudial seen. Kennelly (talk) 09:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I added the merge tag with Dirgo as target. Kennelly (talk) 16:35, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure I see why it needs to be merged. Yes, it's a one sentence article and whatever, but if they legitimately bothered to name his species, regardless of the source, vs. an semi-artificial name, and were still left with the same one sentence article because that was the limit of the information, then we wouldn't merge that name into the character's page, I see this as no different. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:04, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :It's has nothing to do with the article being short, it's because this name is made up. Our guidelines allow non-canon names under some narrow circumstances - but this, taking a guess, isn't allowed. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:41, July 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: It's allowed if it's Dirgo's species, which was mysteriously deleted in favor of this. That's my point. Regardless of the name, the page is still allowable. So again you're argument is moot. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:46, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Uhm no, I can't speak for the history of this article, but "Dirgo's species" is also not allowed. The rule that has evolved is that those kinds of pages can only be made if there's more then one member of a species seen (and at least one of them is named, or they can be named for the planet). Since we only have Dirgo, we should handle this consistent with the numerous other such cases instead of trying something different just because. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:41, July 17, 2017 (UTC)